There is a need to provide an optoelectronic device having a flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which is fixed in a bent surface, wherein damage to the component is reduced, an arrangement having such an optoelectronic device as well as a method of producing such an optoelectronic device and a lamp for a motor vehicle.